


➳ ➳ lipsticks, nylons, and countesses ➳ ➳

by xcherries



Series: ATLB: After the Last Battle [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Downton Abbey
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, F/M, London, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Post-Dunkirk Evacuation, Post-Narnia, Post-World War II, The Blitz, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcherries/pseuds/xcherries
Summary: "She realizes later that she had seen him many times during the War, but hadn’t truly seen him, hadn’t recognized him."It's 1949, four years after the War and four years for George Crawley since his service in the RAF. However the scars of the battles still remain and has him searching for a world away from despair.It's 1949 and Susan Pevensie's life has come to a screeching halt. On a cloudy day she receives a telegram from London that ends her life before it had even begun. She's searching for a way to get rid of her pain.Brought together by their shared guilt, can these two souls find hope and peace at last?{ a tie in to my fanfic which is posted on Wattpad "After the Last Battle." --- it is a Downton Abbey x Narnia crossover and something I've been eager to write. So I hope you like it!]





	➳ ➳ lipsticks, nylons, and countesses ➳ ➳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeyC12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyC12/gifts).



> dedicated to M.C
> 
> Please do not copy my work
> 
> Please do not add me or my works to Goodreads, or any other "review" site, without my express written permission. Thanks.
> 
> All Rights Reserved © xcherries™ 2019 
> 
>   

 

 

**➳ ➳** **lipsticks, nylons, and countesses** **➳ ➳**

_ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ ➳ _

 

She realizes later that she had seen him many times during the War, but hadn’t truly seen him, hadn’t recognized him.

She recalls years later of eyes meeting as she boards the train to go into the country in 1940; he was one of the shoulders that had boarded, their eyes had met on the platform for a brief second. She was only a girl of 12 then and hadn’t understand why a RAF pilot had boarded in the middle of a village nowhere. But she later realized that he’d had to parachute out of his burning plane and board the train back to London.

He gets off at the next station and the train continues forward and then Lucy starts to cry as Edmund had shoved her and Susan pays the RAF pilot no mind as she and Peter both try to soothe their little sister. 

The second time; it was 1942, and she was 14; and not as naive as she’d been when she was 12. But then again she had reigned as Queen over a nation for 15 long glorious years. But she is told now that she is too old to go back. Now she is a simple school girl back in war torn England and she hates every minute of it. But she had resigned herself to her fate and does all she can do to grin and bear it. Though that mainly means trying to keep Peter out of fights and ensuring Edmund didn’t go off to ‘help’ in his defense. 

Though those fights happen less and less much to her relief but on some days, she needs to get out of the house or she thinks she’ll go mad. She heads down to London for a day out, now that the raids are over-thank heavens-which includes window shopping; goodness knows with the War on and rationing, she’d never be able to buy anything; much less afford to save up anyways. But it doesn’t hurt to look. Though she cannot help but envy the rich folk who simply bustle about purchasing to their heart’s content; hardly caring that there’s a war on. 

She’s in such a rush as she heads down Oxford Street that she barrels into an elegantly dressed women; she’s dressed in the newer ‘Utility’ clothing style that Susan sees in the Magazines that Mother reads sometimes (which Susan sneaks to look at, as Mother says that young girls shouldn’t read Magazines at their age) 

But seeing the style in reality has Susan thinking that  _ The Sketch  _ and  _ Vogue  _ Magazines hasn’t done the fashion style justice. For the woman standing in front of Susan manages to make the look all the more fashionable than the designs she’d seen. The drab coloured country tweed style that the aristo’s often tend to prefer is paired with burgundy suede pumps, a matching suede hat (perched in the  _ oh so grand _ way that the aristos liked-hiding their eyes); and matching gloves. However Susan’s eyes are drawn to the burgundy coloured handbag with its glossy leather. 

“Excuse me.” The woman mutters politely, oblivious to Susan’s gawking as she turns towards the man standing next to her and slips her hand the crook of his left arm; “I hope we make it back in time.” she is saying and Susan overhears the man reply; as he uses his free hand to place his homburg hat atop his head. 

“Oh do stop you’re fretting, you’re starting to sound a lot like Mama. Besides you know Marigold wouldn’t start without us…”  his voice trails off as they continue walking down the street and Susan pays them no heed as she heads off to see the new window display at Selfridges. 

The third time, it is December of 1944, her father had come home on leave. As his family rush to meet him, Susan’s sees a man in a RAF uniform pass by. Her eyes had met his as he exited the train at King’s Cross Station. He had smiled at her, but she simply blushed and turned back to her father (though not before admitting that the RAF pilot was rather dashing—she still hadn’t recognized him)

She has no time to dwell on it though as Lucy calls her name and smiles at her in happiness and Susan puts an arm around her sister’s shoulders as they follow their family out of the train station and into the awaiting automobile. 

The fourth time they cross paths; it is 1945, just eight weeks before the war ends (May) and she is visiting Peter at the RAF training ground with Edmund and Lucy, and she watches as Edmund and Peter join in on the fencing match. He is watching her brothers in awe and slight concern as they joust like knights using the long fences as gleaming swords.

The sun glints gold as it touches Peter’s head; and his hair glows as golden as the crown that once rested there.

He is truly  _ magnificent _ .

Susan catches her breath and tears her eyes away only to see Edmund raise his arm in victory; his sabre glinting like the sparkling silver of his crown. He doesn’t revel in his victory for long.

It is his humility that shows how  _ just _ he truly is.

And for a moment-just a moment- Susan falters.   

But she cannot fall to pieces just yet, so she gathers her wits and raises her chin; eyes flashing with steely determination.

After all; it was just a silly little game they’d invented.

She blinks and she sees one of the Pilots standing there smiling as he chats with her brothers; playfully nudging them and they laugh with him; and for some strange reason, it makes her smile. Then as though he could feel her looking; the Pilot glances up and her breath catches in her throat as she sees him.

His eyes are so bright, the brightest blue she’s ever seen, she can see them from across the room. He is still smiling; a dimple nested in the corner of his mouth.

His eyes are bright, and her mind betrays her conjuring up unbidden images of a glistening eastern sea and clear northern skies. Warmth as the radiant southern sun shining down into the great western woods’ envelopes her and her heart flutters.

She doesn’t understand these feelings and instead pushes her happiness away in annoyance. He was a Pilot in the RAF for goodness sake, he could be killed at any moment. She felt a pang in her chest as she thought that but immediately steeled herself once more.

No. It wasn’t worth the heartbreak, it was better to forgot.

So, she looks away and resolves to not meet his eyes for the rest of her visit.

She is successful – but her heart cries (even if her eyes remain dry)

\-     she bitterly regrets it later on the train home.

She never even found out his name.

The fifth time they crossed paths, it is September 1946 and Susan is ashamed to admit it now; but she is at one of Patsy’s friend’s parties; and had caused Lucy to get hurt. She would never forgive herself for it. She didn’t mean to leave Lucy alone, but she had been so tired of her Father’s constant nagging and feeling embarrassed at having to bring her little sister to the Party. That she had left Lucy all alone; and caused her to be badly hurt left a bitter taste in her mouth. All she remembered was sitting with her head bowed, before she felt someone’s arm gently guiding her to the sofa and draping a soft coat over her as she sat shivering, waiting and wondering if Lucy was going to be alright. She looked up to see the back of his head as he walked away as someone called his name.

\- Later she tries to remember but finds she cannot remember his name.

Lucy forgives her and it is more than Susan deserves.

But such is Lucy’s way.

For she was always so  _ valiant _ .

 

**➳**

The sixth time, it is November of 1947 and she doesn’t recognize him as she stands in the sea of people who are crowding the Abbey. She was rather lucky to have found a prime spot in front of the barrier so that she can not only see the to see the procession and the members of the Royal Family enter the chapel, but she can see all the guests arriving as well.

She had begged Lucy to come with her; letting her know that a real Princess was getting married and won’t she just come this once, to be a part of history. But Lucy had refused. Saying how she’d see enough of it in the papers and hear about on the wireless.

So, Susan had gone with her friends and Patsy had spent the whole time clutching her and squealing in excitement and flirting with some of the men in the crowds. However, Susan was simply transfixed at all the sparkling gowns and pageantry that accompanied the Royal Wedding.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought of a time once long ago where she had countless gowns and jewellry at her disposal and a dazzling crown of gold; which put all the other diadems here to shame.

It was at that moment of despondency that she saw the carriages of the many aristocratic guests arrive and as she moves closer to get a better look; one of the doors to the carriages opens and a gentleman in a top hat steps out and offers his hand and as he helps the Women in the carriage out; he look towards the noisy crowds gathered and from her spot Susan can only see the side of his face. His eyes are turned away but his jaw is clenched, and his hand curls into a tight; his knuckles white as he grips onto the handle of the carriage door.

Susan frowns as she watches him; he looks familiar but before Susan can place him, one of the young women standing beside him turns and gently rests her hand on his back, before moving it to soothingly rub his arm. He turns towards her and his head lowers as he gazes straight ahead. He offers the woman his arm and she gives him a smile as they quickly follow the rest of their family and the guests inside.

But before Susan can dwell on it; there is a rousing cheer coming from the crowd and Patsy squeals grabbing Susan’s arms yelling; “The Princess is here! The Princess is here!” and Susan smiles and forgets all about the gentlemen.

The seventh, and last time they meet as strangers; it is 1949 and she is all alone in the world with her family dead and only her guilt to keep her company, and he might as well have been all alone for his mind is plagued with the horrors of War.

She stumbles into him on a busy London street and he reaches out to steady her; but she rushes off before he can introduce himself. However, he finds himself constantly thinking of the raven haired beauty and feels a sense of familiarity but for the life of him cannot figure out where he’s ever met her. 

But his heart aches anyway and he longs to hold her in his arms. ( _and never let go_ )

\- It’s almost a month before he sees her again (feels like an eternity his mind whispers)

He nearly weeps when he sees _ her _ sitting with Sybbie in the tea room at 35 Belgrave Square. 

-someone is speaking-

But all he can only hear is what sounds like a lion’s roar in his ears; as he gazes at her; silently pleading for her to look at him and a moment passes as his wish is heard …

 

\- And granted

_ He’s forgotten how to breathe  _

 

Her eyes meet his and she wants to drown in the sapphire pools of blazing embers

 

In her eyes he swears he can see infinite wisdom and most of all they sparkle like 

_ stars raining down from the heavens _ .

 

He steps forward and smiles at her as he introduces himself; “How do you do? I’m George”

“Susan” she says simply as she takes in his aristocratic features and sharp jawline.

 

**➳**

 

His mother is a daughter of an Earl she later learns which makes her all the more weary but nevertheless she accepts who he is (though there’s a hint of irony in it, she supposes)

Lady Mary Crawley or “Our Very Own Queen Mary” as she’s so dubbed by the family (whether is is a term of endearment or simply a sarcastic albeit fond acceptance of the Woman’s impeccably high standards is unclear to Susan)

But when Susan finally meets this Queen Mary; she wonders if the Universe has a sense of humour after all. For it cannot be coincidence that the Man she loves and will marry is named George and that he is to be King of his own little Kingdom or that his Mother’s name is Mary like the former Queen. 

Queen Mary indeed 

 

_ her mind whispers       _

_ King George _

_ she wishes to forget  _

 

There is nothing Susan can do but meet with Mary.

Lady Mary purses her lips and watches with shrewd eyes. 

They have tea and cake and make conversation. 

One Queen to another (but not really) for Mary has never truly been Queen.

Queen of a county perhaps, and Queen of an Abbey.

But it is Susan who has been Queen of a nation, and led her people through countless wars, winning over the hearts of her people; and paying the ultimate price.

Only Susan 

_ Susan was the one left behind  _

__

She pretends not to notice the disdainful glances tossed her way by the aristos as she makes her way into the ballroom with George. 

Her blood red dress is not as beautiful as the silk gowns she owned once upon a time but she pushes the thought from her mind as she pulls her red lips into a smile.

She dances all through the night and into the early morning light and cannot remember when she was ever this happy. 

And she allows herself to forgot 

_ Just this once  _

**➳**

 

Susan was empty.

She was all alone in the world and had no one.

Until George.

He gives her a family and the very many friends that come along with it 

(there is a title, a large castle and a vast fortune that puts Croesus to shame, but they mean very little to a woman who has been a great Queen; with many palaces and riches at her disposal.)

What she craves most is something she thought she’d never have again

But she was given the greatest gift of all

The gift of hope

It journeyed along the great western woods

sailed across the glittering eastern sea

flew among the clear northern skies

and dawned as bright and radiant as the southern sun.

 

hope had a different name in this world 

_ George _

 

taught her how to love again

 

**➳**

They marry in April of 1950.

 

It is the first time she sets foot in a church since 

Her family’s funeral

She is to be a future Countess  _ of an Abbey  _

 

_ The irony is not lost on her  _

 

**➳**

 

Susan takes to her duties as Viscountess Downton beautifully much to her mother-in-law’s dismay something which the family cannot help but tease her about. Susan gets along well with her grandmother-in-law and spends many hours learning from Lady Grantham who just like Susan was an outsider in a new world; both alone (even though Cora’s family were alive and well in America and Susan’s family is not)

She accompanies Cora to her hospital meetings and meets with the patients and hears their stories, and helps to create new ways to promote and bring about much needed change into the healthcare system. She brings toys, clothes, and anything else patients and their families require and is rewarded by their bright happy faces as they smile at her. And on one visit; a motherless child comes running up to her and hugs her so tight that Susan’s heart breaks all over again (and she is reminded so strongly of Lucy that her eyes sting and she has to catch her breath, lest she bursts into tears)

Delegating and negotiating and starting up charities, and helping the needy, and caring for the Village all come naturally to the former Queen now future Countess. She blossoms more and more as time goes on and absorbs knowledge like a sponge. She often accompanies her Uncle-in-Law Tom Branson on his rounds trying to learn as much as she can about the agriculture and production of the estate; and the people who live on their land (she cannot help but think know much Peter would enjoy it)

She spends most afternoons with her grandfather-in-law; the Earl of Grantham, learning all she can about the English laws (so different from the Narnian law) and how best to protect the estate and all what it stands for. (and if she thinks of Edmund as she reads the large tomes of books on politics and laws; she pretends the tears in her eyes is from the dusty books instead)  

On some days she gets to spend time with her mother-in-law who has slowly warmed up to her (not completely of course but some) and they take tea in the library and they talk strategies on how best to protect the estate; and which new initiatives to introduce to help modernize and also help to provide sufficient income and to ensure the defense and survival of future generations.

Through all that, Susan manages to find some time to spend with George; who simply gazes entranced as his wife glides through the room looking every inch of a noble Queen in search of her throne. 

She is beautiful and so powerful. She is everything he’s ever wanted and more. Everything he never knew he needed. 

She had rescued him, pulled him from the depths of despair that had taken over him and given him hope.

He loves her with a force so strong; it feels like a hurricane in his heart. 

He falls in love with her more and more each day and prays he never stops. 

Her eyes are sparkling like stars and she is radiant as she looks at him and he wants to have her look at him like that always.

Susan loves George with everything she’s got left- it isn’t much-but it’s all she has and she surrenders to him wholeheartedly

He swears to always love, protect, honour, and cherish her. 

“You’re so gentle darling.” her husband says softly one night; “but a force to be reckoned with.” he says in awe and Susan blushes prettily and kisses him quite passionately.

When she tells him that he’s to be a father; he gathers her close and kisses her as though he's leaving for war.

She gives birth to their first child on a bitterly cold winter’s night. A son and heir is born and the whole kingdom rejoices. 

_ Their little prince  _

_ “Our dearest little chap,”  _

George murmurs as he leans over to brush a kiss a top the little one’s head. Then he reaches over to move Susan’s hair away from her eyes and their eyes meet. He smiles as he softly caresses her cheek; before his lips meet hers, and he’s kissing her so hard the lingering nurses blush and hastily made their exits.

Their son looks like his father but his eyes are as deep blue as the glittering eastern sea, and glimmer of hidden knowledge and wonder; and Susan's chin quivers and she looks away.

_ just for a moment _

 

  **➳**

On a fine Autumn’s day in 1952, she gives birth to her second son. His hair is as dark as his mother’s and his eyes are as deep brown as his namesake and Susan doesn’t look away this time.

_ this time she weeps. _

 

_ **➳** _

It’s 1954 and the hottest day of the summer, and this labour feels the most difficult (it certainly has been the longest) and George frets, his footsteps echoing on the carpeted floor in the corridor outside their bedroom. 

She doesn’t know how long it has been but she welcomes the loud roar of her new baby’s cries and as she gazes at her third son; his hair as golden as a lion’s mane, the same shade of someone she knew once - so long ago now- and eyes the colour of the clear northern sky. 

_ She simply smiles with tears in her eyes. _

 

_ **➳** _

It’s three years later and she knows that George is hoping for a girl this time; though he will never say it aloud; (and she finds herself wishing the same).

Their fourth child and first daughter is born on a sweet summer’s day and there is no doubt as to what they will name her. She has the sweet blue-grey hue of her father’s eyes but her hair is as deep chestnut as the trees in the great western woods.

_ finally a little princess is born  _

_ and  _

_ the news spreads far and wide across the kingdom _

 

Ssan is not the only one that cries this time; after she gently kisses her baby on her soft forehead; she introduces the princess royal to her kingly father.

George cries when he holds her and kisses her gently as he whispers

_ my dearest darling  _

Susan is lulled to sleep as she listens to her husband’s voice as he coos softly to their daughter, promising her the world and she only hopes that her daughter’s heart won’t be broken by the world as hers was. 

**➳**

She is with the children in the garden when she hears the news; the fifth Earl of Grantham is dead. She gasps as she hears the news and waves away the footman who tells her, as she immediately gathers her children and they rush inside at once where her mother-in-law stands weeping with the now Dowager Countess of Grantham while the rest of the family stand in stunned silence and Susan’s eyes rest along all the members of the family that are gathered. She sees Sybbie crying as Joe consoles her, Marigold is consoling her younger siblings, Aunt Edith is crying softly leaning against Uncle Bertie.  

Then she sees him; standing next to his uncle Tom by the window; George is staring out the window his face oddly blank. Susan quitely steps up to her husband, the new Earl of Grantham. She slowly reaches out to touch his shoulder and he turns to look at her; and only does his stoic mask crumble; pure utter anguish is in his eyes and he lets out a deep shuddering breath and is enveloped tightly into Susan’s arms and he cries, deep mournful cries that shake Susan to the core and she feels her own tears pouring down her cheeks as she tries to comfort her husband as best as she can. 

Later when they are alone in their room; George takes her face in his hands and asks; "Will you be at my side?"

And Susan gazes up at her husband; her eyes glint with steely determination as she responds; “for you, always.” 

A few days later, they attend the funeral. The whole village’s come to pay their respects and George stands stoically; his features pale and even more sharp in his all black attire. He remains quiet and dignified as his position of Earl now requires him to be. But as the casket is lowered into the earth; she hears the sharp intake of breath and immediately reaches forward and he clutches her hand tightly in his. 

She watches as people bow their heads in respect and murmur “My Lord,” as he walks past and he takes no notice as he stares ahead with a haunted expression on his handsome face; he doesn't seem to notice that almost everyone in the room is waiting for his direction. She sees the pain mixed with fear in George’s eyes and she places a gentle hand on his arm and whispers; “I’m here with you,” and George swallows hard and places a soft kiss on her hand before squeezing it once more. 

**➳**

It is a cool Spring night when she welcomes her fifth and final child into the world. Their daughter is born with the the fair hair of her father's and hazel eyes that sparkle deep blue as the sea on some days, or as dark as the soft pools of chocolate the next.

Susan simply smiles as she sees the echoes of her past in the faces of her children. (and if on some days she wakes with tears in her eyes after she dreams of magical wardrobes, talking lions, and other woodland animals. She whispers the forbidden words 'Aslan' and "Narnia" as she stares at the dawning sun) 

**➳**

It is a bright and sunny day and George is already teasing the boys about which college they’ll attend; he’s pushing for Cambridge but Susan has her heart set for Oxford.

She closes her eyes and can remember visiting Peter and Edmund where they introduced her to their chums before heading off and how she and Lucy would sigh enviously at the grand medieval building and wish they could go too.

It all seems like a lifetime away now.

But Susan is determined that her daughters receive the same amount of education as her sons; even if it isn’t the done thing in these aristocratic circles. She never cared about the proper do’s and dont’s and George is in agreement and that all that matters to her. 

She strolls hand in hand with her husband and a small smirk settles upon her lips as she remembers how some of the old ladies at church had clutched their pearls one Sunday morning when the new Earl and Countess of Grantham had walked in for Sunday service. Afterall, they weren't used to seeing bold red lippe on a Countess or nylons for that matter. 

But Susan hadn’t faltered once, for she won’t let nylons and lipstick take  _ this _ away from her.

Not today or any other day. 

_ Not ever _ , she vows.

_ So help me god  _

➳ 

_ fin _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> { a tie in to my fanfic which is posted on Wattpad "After the Last Battle." --- it is a Downton Abbey x Narnia crossover and something I've been eager to write. So I hope you like it!] 
> 
> I was also inspired to write this one shot after reading this amazing Susan/OC one shot titled: [made a lot of changes (but not forgetting who I was)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687652) by blackorchids. It is simply a stunning piece of work and I encourage everyone to read it :)  
> x cheri


End file.
